American Middle School With John Smith
by BlowupCandle
Summary: When a strangely Doctor-like kid and his cousin are the new kids at school, my life gets flipped upside-down and I'm not sure it will ever be the same.


"Joe! Hey Joe! Wait up!" I reached out and grabbed the handle on the back of his backback.

"Hey! I couldn't find you, I thought you might have been sick or something." He smiled his perfect smile at me, the one that had tricked me into falling head over heels in love.

"Yeah, sorry, I ended up sitting with Kelly this morning." I laughed, "And I had to talk to Monica about Shadowhunter stuff." I showed him the runes on my arm, drawn with Sharpie. The runes were from Monica and I's favorite book series.

"Nah, it's fine! I had a great time sitting all alone this morning." He gave me a pouty face that was so exaggerated, it was clear he was joking. By now we had reached the intersection between the A and B pods. My locker was in the B pod, and his was in the A pod.

"Anyway, see you at lunch?" Joe looked at me.

"Yeah, usual table. See ya!" I waved and headed off to my locker.

"Alright class, get out your books and turn to page 45. I want to to silently read to the end of the section, then stop and close your book." I got out my textbook and sat, staring at my book. I had read the entire chapter already. I glanced around to see what everyone else was doing. Nothing very exciting. Ryan was very sneakily(not) reading his stupid book. It was one of those books that barely had any words in it. It was like a rip off of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and it was for 4th graders. Then again, Ryan wasn't that smart. May was fixing her hair into her classic hipster style in the corner. I didn't have any friends in this class, which is why I was isolated in the front corner, like my own little island, the 3 desks around me completely empty. I wasn't unpopular. I just wasn't popular either. Joe was the popular one. The most unlikely of friends. I was so bored. It would take most of these dimwits in here 15 minutes to read the section. Suddenly my thoughts were interupped by something not boring. There was a knock on the door, and the kid in the corner, Chad, opened the door and went back to reading. Two kids walked in, and went over to Mr. Lowhart's desk. They both handed him a hall pass and a sheet of paper. Mr. Lowhart threw away the hall passes, then glanced at the papers. He handed them each a textbook (falling apart of course, you had to grab the best ones in the mad dash at the beginning of the year) and told them to pick a seat. The only open seats were the ones next to me, so unfortunately, my isolation would be broken. What a shame. They both sat down, but I ignored them, demonstrating that I didn't care about them at all. Once everyone had closed their books, Mr. Lowhart sat down at his table in the front of the room'.

"Well class, we have two new students today! They're…" I had already tuned him out. I had no interest in the introductions and stuff. I dragged myself through class, grading homework and listening to Mr. Lowhart's lesson. Finally, the bell rang and I bolted. I was at my locker when the 2 new kids came up behind me, puzzling over a schedule.

"Hey. Do you know where D-15 is?" The girl asked. She pointed to her schedule, which was the same as the boys. That was weird. She had a British accent.

"Yeah," I sighed, "That's my next class. Come on."

"Thanks!" The guy said and smiled at me, "So what's your name?" The guy cast a questioning glance at the girl, and she nodded encouragingly.

"I'm Michaela. And you are..."

"John Smith."

"Rose Tyler." Rose Tyler? But that's... Wait. They both had British accents. I looked closely at them. John had brown hair and brown eyes, and black rimmed plastic glasses. He resembled a younger 10th Doctor. And Rose, blonde hair, round face. Eighth grade Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. This was beyond weird.

"Um, hey, are we gonna go to class?" John gave me a puzzled look, mainly because I had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, sorry. I just forgot that I didn't do my Spanish homework." I resumed my usual quick pace, fighting through the crowds that built up. Mrs. Cabs also did the formal introduction. And it was off to Orchestra. And you'll never guess who I met there.

"Seriously, what the hell?" John and Rose both carried an instrument. "Why are you both everywhere?"


End file.
